Aftermath of a risky capture
by sasuke-true-kage
Summary: SasuKarin fic set after the fight against Killer Bee. Sasuke POV. contains smut.


SasuKarin fic (Contains smut)

Set after the fight with Killer Bee. Sasuke's POV mainly.

"Finally." The raven thought as the door behind him closed. At last it was silent. At last he was able to have some time for himself. He placed his katana against the wall and sat down on the bed. He noticed how Suigetsu's yelling quietened after Karin left. He witnessed Jugo going to rest before he left to his own room to do the same. He still felt exhausted from the earlier fight with Killer Bee. His eye was still bleeding slightly from having used it to put off Amateratsu for the first time. He felt satisfied. A new power. Having obtained it meant he'd be able to avoid future problems.

"Problems." Was indeed the correct term to describe what has occured earlier this day. The young Uchiha closed his eyes and saw the image of Karin covered in flames of Amateratsu again. He felt an unique kind of pain in his chest, causing him to grit his teeth. His onyx eyes opened. The usual anger and coldness faded. An unusual softness was now visible in his hues. He was glad. Glad that the girl that seemed to overtake his thoughts right now was fine. Thinking back on how fearful of losing her he became when he saw her burning in the black flames made him shiver. He gulped before sadness became apparant on his face. He almost lost her. He felt a pain in his chest he only ever felt when he saw his family die. He didn't want to lose her by all means. Frankly speaking he would feel empty without her constantly clinging to him. Without her company and loyalty. Has anyone else ever been so accepting of him? He tried to answer this question in his head. He thought of the dobe for a moment. No. He was different.

"Thanks to her I obtained a new power… " He thought as he looked at the floor. Right. She always did so many things for him. She hated being bitten. He knew from witnessing some of Orochimaru's experiments on her. Yet she was always selflessly offering him to bite her. Flashbacks of feeling her soft skin being ravaged rougly by his teeth went through his head. For some reason his mind didn't want to stop thinking of her delicious skin and the taste of her exceptional chakra. As the thoughts went on, he felt a strange sensation coming over his manhood. Before he knew it he freed himself off his clothes and began to stroke his hardened length. Subtle groans escaped his mouth as his hand kept stroking at a faster pace now. The feeling from this was incredible. Different pictures went through his head now. Pictures of things he in reality had never seen before. There she was. Karin. Revealing outfits covering so little of her skin it almost drove him to the edge. The long, crimson hair he loved so much covering her bare breasts in another image created by his mind. Just seconds before he came he saw several pictures of her complete naked self, the parts he had not seen yet where made up by what is mind imagined them to look like. Her body had been in all different positions. In his head he saw how the very part of his body he rubbed right now would enter her. Pleasure her. Make her rough voice scream and moan. And with this, he finished. Laying back on the bed he was panting. After a few moments his eyes opened and looked up at the ceiling. This felt.. great. He got up and pulled his pants up, making his way to the bathroom, assuming everyone was asleep.

"Sasuke!" A creature suddenly hugged him from behind. The all to familiar voice shouting his name against his ear.

"Karin?" He turned around and looked at her with surprise. What did she want? Her constant advantages confused him. He didn't know yet whether she was just all over him for his looks and coolness like all the other girls he had encountered before or if she actually felt something deeper. Part of him wondered if he'd ever be able to find out…

"Sasuke! Are you going for a shower?!" He felt how her hands rubbed his chest.

Ugh.. so clingy and noisy.

"That was my intention." He replied in a stoic manner.

"In that case uhh.." She takes her glasses off. "Why not take one together?" She blinks at him seductively.

There it was again. She wasn't really serious was she? And besides.. this was just sexual. There was no point in doing it just for the sake of doing it.

"Go and get some rest. We're heading out early tomorrow." Were the words coming out of his mouth.

"But Sasuke…!" She held onto him, burying her face into his back.

"You're always.. doing this to me! Am I really such a pain in the ass?"

"…" He was silent. What did she mean?

"Sasuke… I…"

Was she going to?!

"Hm?" He turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder.

"Nothing! Fine then. I'll be up early tomorrow so we'll kick some more ass! You better finish that damn shower quick so you don't oversleep. I'll wake up the other two jerks. See ya!"

The fierce redhead then headed off to her room rather quickly. He watched her go, wondering about her. Indeed, he always knew this one thing: That girl was not easy to handle. Nor was she any easy to understand.

With a tired sigh he entered the bathroom and took a shower.

End.


End file.
